A remote control, which can control a device at a remote location using electromagnetic signals, is widely applied in fields such as wireless home automation and industrial control. Usually, the remote control is provided with an orientation signal emitter and multiple keys, each key corresponding to one remote controlling function signal. When a user press and trigger any of the keys, the remote controlling function signal corresponding to the pressed key may be emitted. In order to realize such function, program commands corresponding to the function need to be written into a circuit board of the remote control. For most of the electronic products including the remote control, a program writing hole-slot is usually provided at a housing of an electronic product and a program writing piece connected to the circuit board is installed into the program writing hole-slot. Hence, a manufacture process for the remote control is complicated and the mass production of remote controls is of relatively high cost.
The remote control is subjected to the following operation, i.e., in a production line of products, writing a program by using a programmable ROM (referred to as PROM hereinafter) into which the program can be written. A program writing hole is provided at the housing of the remote control. The program writing hole is used to connect a pin-shaped terminal of a writing device to an electrode group for program writing which is arranged on a circuit board provided with the PROM.
Conventionally, the program writing hole is exposed as appearance of the housing, which adversely affects the appearance. In addition, static electricity carried by the user of the remote control may be applied to the electrode group for program writing via the program writing hole, which may probably result in electric breakdown of the PROM.